Neurotically Nice
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Skoodge is worried about the fact that Tak needs to talk to him. His worries lead him to remember the events that happened the day Tak said he could stay with him at her bass. What happened those days and what does Tak need to tell him


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, and Opposite Day. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Tak's Base Which is a big Mancini

It was morning and Tak was rushing lick crazy.

-Skoodge- Hey Tak why are you in such a rush?

-Tak- I have a meeting withthe Tallest and the Wisest today and I'm already running late. Me and Mimi will be gone all day Skoodge. So watch the base, and when I get back I have to talk to you about something.

-Skoodge- (He gulped) Like what?

-Tak- I don't know. Nothing is certain yet. (She said as she and Mimi headed for her ship.)

-Skoodge- Wait Tak and... She's gone. Oh man what could she want to talk to me about? What did she mean by nothing is certain yet? Everytime Zim or Amethyst said something like that I got kicked out after the conversation was over. But, Tak is nothing like them. She's completely different. (He said in a kind of dreamy way. Then he slapped himself.) Snap out of it Skoodge. If she kicks you out then you will never be able to develop a relationship with her. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe she does not want a mooch in her base anymore. Oh oh what will I do? I haven't felt this upset since that day when I started living here. Man that is one day that just kept getting worse and worse. It was two days after the party to celebrate everybodies' return. I was helping Zim and Amethyst clean the base and that is when all the trouble started.

Past

-Amethyst- (She had her regular disguise on and she was listing to her music while she was talking to Skoodge.) Skoodge I want you to take my old disguise to the curve and this other junk. (She said giving Skoodge a really big box.)

-Skoodge- (He was wearing the same disguise that he later gets.) Sure. (He said taking the box from Amethyst. She started to sweep with the broom. Dancing a little as she walked. She had her disguise on too.) You know Amethyst you really shouldn't be listening to your music while you clean. You might get hurt.

-Amethyst- No I won't Skoodge I... (She tripped over a tape on the floor.) Wow!

-Skoodge- See I told you.

-Amethyst- Silence that was not my fault I tripped on this stupid earth tape. (She said grabbing the tape and getting up.)

-Zim- Amethyst I need your help. (He said as he came out of the toilet.)

-Amethyst- What's wrong Dad?

-Zim- I can't get those stupid doors in the base opened. They are trying to mock Zim with their evil ways. I need you to faze me throw them. So I can teach them not to mess with Zim.

-Amethyst- Sure.

-Skoodge- (He ran in front of them.) Wait you guys don't you have enough cleaning to do up hear?

-Amethyst- No I already did most of the cleaning.

-Zim- Exactly no move Skoodge.

-Skoodge- But, Amethyst is hurt.

-Amethyst- No I'm not I...

-Zim- What happened Amethyst were you listening your stupid earth music while cleaning again? I told you not to do that...

-Amethyst- No... (She said hiding he headset in her Pak.) I tripped on this stupid earth tape. (She said giving the tape to Zim.)

-Zim- You mean this is not your tape?

-Amethyst- Nope.

-Zim- GIR!

-Gir- (He came flying throw toilet and saluted.) Yes.

-Zim- Is this yours?

-Gir- No. (He said taking the tape from Zim.)

-Zim- Hmm... My genius brain meats tell me that the best way to discover the mystery of this tape is to watch it.

-Amethyst- Cool... ah Dad... (She said pointing to the tape that was now in Gir's mouth.)

-Zim- GIR THAT IS NOT FOR EATING! (He said grabbing the tape from Gir, but Gir would not give it up.) GIR! AMETHYST HELP! (She grabbed her Dad's waist and pulled until finally the tape popped out of Gir's moth into Skoodge's box.)

-Amethyst- Good catch.

-Zim- Yes at least you are good for something. Now give it.

-Skoodge- Ah no Zim you don't need to see this tape. (He said turning away from Zim.)

-Zim- Yes I do.

-Skoodge- But it's stupid you...

-Zim- SKOODGE I AM THE HEAD OF THIS BASE! SO I WILL DECIDE WHAT IS STUPID NOW GIVE!

-Skoodge- O.k. (He said giving Zim the tape.)

-Zim- Yes victory. (He put the tape into the T.V. and the film started.)

Setting 2 The Tape

We start out outside of Zim's base there are lights coming out of the house and the party that we all know Skoodge was throwing was going on.

-Doug- (He was the one holding the camera.) Guys wait up.

-Stood- Hurry up lamemo.

-Beavis- Yeah move.

-Doug- I can't believe you guys talked me into taking my Dad's camera. He's going to kill me if he ever finds out. And... are you guys even listening to me?

-Stood- (They were kicking the I love Earth sign basically destroying it for nothing.) Die stupid sign.

-Beavis- Yeah...

-Doug- Come on guys.

-Stood- Shut up looser this party is going to be cool. (He said as they went into the base. There were a lot of people in the base and the inside looked like a concert hall.) Wow look at all these chicks.

- Beavis- Yeah this is cool.

-Stood- Hey Beavis look that kid has green skin what a looser.

-Beavis- Yeah looser.

-Stood- Hey chick you will now dance with me.

-Zoey- Excuse me?

-Stood- Are you death.

-Beavis- Yeah you're stupid.

-Zoey- Oh I wouldn't dance with you idiots if my life depended on it. (She stormed off.)

-Stood- I think I almost scored.

-Tod- Hey did you freaks just call my girlfriend stupid?

-Doug- No we...

-Stood- Your girlfriend's an idiot.

-Beavis- Yeah and dumb.

-Doug- Guys...

-Tod- That's it. (He began to beat up all three of them. Then eventually they where thrown into one of the buttons that activated one of Zim's trapdoors and they ended up in the lower part of base. Oh no...)

-Stood- That guy was cool.

-Beavis- Yeah.

-Doug- I don't know why I got hurt I didn't even do anything. Where are we?

-Stood- Oh cool look at these fake guns. (He said as he and Beavis ran over to Zim's collection of guns) Awesome.

-Doug- Guys I really don't think we should be playing with those things and...

-Stood- FIRE! (He pulled the trigger and the gun fired a big hole.)

-Stood and Beavis- Cool! (They started firing a lot more of the guns.)

-Doug- Guys come on we really shouldn't be doing this and... What was that? I think there is something alive in here. Aw look at the cute little chipmunk.

-Stood- Dufuss you're supposed to be filming us not stupid chipmunks.

-Doug- Hey there are more of AHH! CYBORG CHIPMUNKS!

-Everybody- AAHH! (They all ran and started climbing up some of the support beams.)

-Doug- We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

-Stood- What a wimp. (Then some of the chipmunks climbed up to Beavis' and put a crown on his head.) Oh dude I think they just made you their king. (They all climbed down.)

-Beavis- This is so cool what should I do?

-Stood- Give them a command idiot.

-Beavis- Oh right I order you to destroy and break stuff. YEAH! (They followed his commands, and started to break a lot more of Zim's stuff. It was pure chaos.)

-Stood- Dude I want to be the king. (He said taking the crown off of his head.)

-Beavis- No way fartnocker this is mine.

-Stood- Mine!

-Beavis- Mine!

-Stood- Mine!

-Beavis- Mine!

-Doug- This can't end well. (He said as he hid.)

-Stood- Mine!

-Beavis- Mine!

-Stood- Mine!

-Beavis- Mine! (They broke the crown and the chipmunks attacked.)

-Everybody- AHH!

-Skoodge- (He ran into the room) WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE!

Setting 3 The End of the Tape

The more Zim watched the madder he got. And Amethyst and Gir hid behind the couch. They did not want to get in this fight.

-Zim- SKOODGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU LET FILTHY HUMANS INTO MY BASS! YOU LET THEM DESTROY MY BASE AND THE WORST PART IS THOSE CHIPMUNKS WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME KING! THAT'S IT YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!

-Skoodge- (He grabbed Zim's legs and started to beg.) No Zim please I didn't mean to...

-Zim- RELEASE ME STUPID IRKEN! AMETHYST THROW THIS CREATURE OUT!

-Amethyst- (She saluted and said.) Yes Dad. (She pulled Skoodge off of Zim then she throw him out the door.)

-Skoodge- Oh come on Amethyst please talk some since into your Dad.

-Amethyst- Are you kidding Skoodge I'm not going to argue with him when he is this mad. You brought this a pone yourself. And thanks to you I have to clean up those idiot's mess. Is that why a lot of the base's doors are locked.

-Skoodge- Maybe.

-Amethyst- AHH! BYE SKOODGE! (She slammed the door behind her.)

-Skoodge- (He ran up to the door and started banging on it.) NO COME ON GUYS PLEASE! (Then Amethyst opened the door.) Oh Amethyst thank you... (She gave him the box.)

-Amethyst- Curve. (Then she closed the door and the gnomes began to fire.)

-Skoodge- AHH! (He ran and dropped the box at the curve.)

Setting 4 A couple of Minuets later

-Skoodge- Oh oh no no what am I going to do? Those stupid humans I thought I destroyed that stupid tape. How will I ever survive out here? Zim did not even give me chance to explain. I mean come on I wiped their memories and... (Then he bumped into a mailbox.) Ow hey this isDib's mailbox maybe he can take me in. It's worth a try. (He ran up to the door and rang the door bell.) Hey Dib.

-Dib- Skoodge what? (Then fire came right at Skoodge he ducked.)

-Skoodge- Wow what is going on in there?

-Dib- Thistle has a cold and he refuses to take the medicine Rachel gave me for him while she was still here. (Dib was right. Poor Thistle was disguised as a dog, and he was in the air sneezing fire all over the place. Dib had a fire extinguisher in his hand and a bottle of dragon medicine in the other. Some of his cloths were already brunt a little.) Duck! (They both ducked.)

-Gaz- (She was playing her game on the couch.) Dib what did I tell you?

-Dib- Sorry Gaz I'm trying. (He said running to Thistle and Skoodge followed him.) Come on Thistle it does not taste that bad. (Thistle shook his head. And stuck his tough out at Dib.)

-Skoodge- I guess this would be a bad time to ask if I could stay here?

-Dib- It might be yeah. Why do you ask?

-Skoodge- Well Zim kicked me out and I have no where to go and... (Then Thistle sneezed himself into the kitchen.)

-Dib- No Thistle not in there. (He and Skoodge ran into the kitchen after Thistle. Then Thistle sneezed fire on the toaster and toast came out and he sneezed it right at Dib and Skoodge.) IN COMING! (Dib ducked, but the toast went right into Skoodge's mouth.)

-Skoodge- AHH! (He ran all over the house. His tough was burning, and little white bumps formed on it. They burned.) MY TOUGH! (He then bumped into Gaz and made her loose her game.)

-Gaz's Game- Game over you stink!

-Gaz- (She became very very very VERY ANGRY!)

-Dib- Dude run.

-Skoodge- AHH! (He ran for his life, but Gaz got him and attacked him. Then she throw him out.) AHH!

-Gaz- And stay out! Well what are you two looking at? (Thistle grabbed the medicine from Dib and drank it all. Then they both whistled and ran up to Dib's room.) Yeah that's what I thought.

-Skoodge- (For the rest of the flash back Skoodge will be talking with his tough sticking out, and the white bumps are still there.) O.k. Dib's house bad idea. She is very scary. I hope this is not permanent. I would rather face Zim then her any day. Maybe he has calmed down by now. (He ran back to Zim's base.)

-Zim- (He could here Zim from outside the base.) CURSE THAT IDIOT IF I EVER SEE HIM IN MY BASE AGAIN I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER!

-Skoodge- (He grabbed the box and ran. Skoodge ran and ran till he ended up at an alley that was by a big cliff.) Well I guess I could use this box as a house. (He set up the box with a stick and other stuff that was in the box. There were some Christmas lights and Amethyst old disguise and some old Irken food. He set it up and then the stick fell down and so did the box and the lights flickered off and his food turned to dust.) THINGS CAN'T POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE! (Then someone fell on top of him.)

-Someone- AHH! (Skoodge got flattened.)

-Skoodge- I just had to ask. (He got out from under the person.) Hey you huh Tak... (Yes Tak had fallen on top of him. She was badly injured, and out of her disguise. She looked like she had been through a lot.) Oh no...

-FBI1- Come on you guys I think I saw the alien fall down here.

-Skoodge- Oh no Oh no... I have to hide her. (He put the box on top of Tak and hid everything under it and sat on top of the box.)

-FBI2- Hey kid did you see an alien run past here?

-Skoodge- No I'm all alone. (He said showing his teeth and attacking as innocent as possible.)

-FBI3- Wait a minute. (He looked close at Skoodge. And Skoodge gulped.) I LOVE PARTIES TOO!

-Skoodge- Oh cool.

-FBI3- Come on you guys that alien has to be around here somewhere. (They ran off.)

-Skoodge- (He brushed some sweat off of his head, and then pulled Tak to safety.) Poor Tak what could of happened to her?

-Tak- (She began to wake up.) What AHH STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID FBI HUMANS!

-Skoodge- Calm down Tak they're all gone.

-Tak- Oh thank goodness. Skoodge what happened to your tough?

-Skoodge- Toast.

-Tak- O.k. so what are you doing here?

-Skoodge- Besides saving you Zim kicked me out.

-Tak- Oh...

-Skoodge- And you?

-Tak- I don't want to talk about it.

-Skoodge- Fine. (He got up and was about to leave. This is called reverse sycology. He has no intention of leaving he is just pretending.)

-In his head-** How can I just let you walk away,  
Just let you leave without a trace,  
When I'm standing taking every ****breath****,  
****With**** you, ****ooohhh****,  
You're the only one who really knew me,  
At all.**

**-**Skoodge- (He turned and said.) I mean if you don't need my help. Then why should I stay. (She was still silent. So he started to walk away very slowly.)

**-**In Tak's head- **How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave,  
Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
And even shared the tears,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

-Tak- Wait Skoodge I do need your help, and if you promise not to laugh I guess I could tell you.

-Skoodge- Girl you're talking to a guy with a talking problem and little white bumps all over his tough. In other words even if I wanted to I can't.

-Tak- (She laughed a little and Skoodge sat back down.) Well you see the Wisest and the Tallest want me and three other people to watch Zim and Amethyst till this year is over. So I had to fix back up my base and poison as Tak Deelishus. And I was walking throw my neighborhood when this dog attacked me. I over powered him of course, but then there were more. And my disguise watch, mind wiper, and communicator was destroyed in the fight. And those stupid FBI humans saw me and have been chasing me for two days. I feel so humiliated and stupid.

-In her Head-** So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,  
So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,  
And that's what I've got to face.**

-Skoodge- (He patted he on the shoulder.) Hey it's o.k. Here. (He said as he gave Tak Amethyst's old disguise.)

-Tak- What is this?

-Skoodge- Well if I am going to help you back to your base then you will need a new disguise.

-Tak- No I could not take something that stupid. Thanks for your help Skoodge, but I have to go.

-Skoodge- But Tak...

-In his head-** I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry,  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

-Tak- (She tried to get up, but then she stumbled on to the ground.) Ow my ankle.

-Skoodge- Oh you must of hurt it in the fall. Here if there is one thing that living on Blorch for months has taught me it's always be prepared. (He bandaged up Tak's ankle with a bandage from inside his Pak.) Now come on I won't tell anybody you wore it.

-Tak- Fine. (She put it on. And Skoodge gave her is extra contact lances. And he let her lean on him as they began to walk back to Tak's base.) Skoodge you must really think I am an idiot. I mean just look at me.

-In her head-** So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,  
So take a look at me now,  
So there's just an empty space,  
But to wait for you is all I can do,  
When that's what I've got to face.**

**So take a good look at me now **

**Cause I'll stay standing here**

-Skoodge- Hey no body is perfect. I mean just look at me. (She laughed a little.)

-In his head-** Standing here**

-Tak- Oh I'm sorry.

-Skoodge- Don't worry about it. Tak...

-Tak- Yes...

-Skoodge- Oh it's nothing. (They walked for a while in silence both of them where blushing. Then they came to a very expansive looking neighborhood.) So is that your base all the way up that big hill?

-Tak- Yes you don't have to continue if you don't wan to.

-Skoodge- No I'll be fine. (They continued.)

-In Tak's Head- **And you coming back to me is against all odds,  
And that's the chance I've got to take.**

-Skoodge- Don't worry we can make it.

**-**In his head**- Got to take  
Got to take Got to take**

-Tak's Head-**Ooh  
****Take a look at me now**

-Tak- I'm sorry Skoodge about being such a burden to you.

-Skoodge- No don't be silly Tak you're fine.

-In his head- **Take a look at me now**

-Skoodge- Believe me you're anything, but a burden. In fact I... Oh look we're here.

-Mimi- Master where have you been?

-Tak- No time Mimi get my spare disguise watch and mind wipe.

-Mimi- Yes Master. (She ran for Tak's stuff and then came back and gave it to her.)

-Tak- Good work Mimi. (She put her stuff on.)

-Skoodge- Well if you are o.k. I guess I will just be going then.

-Tak- Wait Skoodge if you have no where else to go I would love it if you stayed here and helped me if...

-Skoodge- (He ran and gave her a big hug.) OH YES YES I WOULD LOVE THAT VERY MUCH!

Present

-Skoodge- That turned out to be the best and worst day of my life. That sure is funny. Oh man I'm such a coward I never did even get a chance to tell Tak how I really feel about her. If she does kick me out before I go I have to tell her.

-Tak- Tell me what Skoodge?

-Skoodge- AHH! Tak how long have you been there?

-Tak- Not long.

-Skoodge- Oh so how was the meeting?

-Tak- It was good. Anyway Skoodge I need to tell you...

-Skoodge- PLEASE PLEASE TAK DON'T KICK ME OUT!

-Tak- What ever gave you that idea?

-Skoodge- So you're not going to kick me out?

-Tak- No I actually went to go ask the Tallest and the Wisest what I have to do when I am done here. They told me I have a new mission with new challenges. And I ask them if you could come along. They said "Sure, but why?" I told them you are a great friend. So what do you say?

-Skoodge- (He hugged her again) OH YES YES I WOULD LOVE THAT! THANK YOU TAK! WOO!

The End!

-Me- Looks like Skoodge worried for nothing. I know this episode was kind of weird, because most of it was a flashback, but I wanted to do something like this. The characters in the tape were inspired by Beavis and Butthead. The show that my boyfriend is making me watch as part of our deal. WHY I HATE THEM! Anyway at first I was going to us more FBI Agents, but I thought this was funnier. So thanks Tanner. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and loved my drawings. The next story is Sonic Siren. Anyway until next time this I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
